<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dandelion Necklace by JustHereForMerlin (RagingHomo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278170">Dandelion Necklace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingHomo/pseuds/JustHereForMerlin'>JustHereForMerlin (RagingHomo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Camelove2021, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, Girls Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingHomo/pseuds/JustHereForMerlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Morgana’s birthday and Gwen gets her something special. </p><p>*Written for Camelove 2021. Day 1: Ladies First*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Camelove 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dandelion Necklace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read on tumblr-  https://just-here-for-merlin.tumblr.com/post/642509820728115200/dandelion-necklace</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Morgana collapsed on her bed, feeling tired and just a little too drunk. It was her birthday, and she had just managed to escape the feast that Uther had insisted they have to mark the occasion. She knew her birthday was supposed to be an exciting and joyous event, but honestly Morgana just found it exhausting. She had to spend the whole morning getting ready (which was admittedly a lot of fun, especially since it was time she got to spend with Gwen) just to spend the whole evening chatting with boring nobles and pretending to appreciate the expensive, but generic gifts they brought her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She kicked off her heels and took out the pins that held her hair in an elegant bun, letting her brown waves fall down her back naturally. She wanted to take off her gown, but it laced in the back and she couldn’t reach the bow to untie it. She would have to wait for Gwen to finish her shift of serving drinks at the feast before her maidservant could help her retire fully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A few minutes later her prayers were answered when there was a knock at her door that could only be Gwen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come in!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her lover opened the door and closed it firmly behind her. “I wasn’t expecting you to leave the feast so early,” Gwen remarked as she took a seat on the bed, placing a comforting hand over Morgana’s knee. “Is everything alright?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes. Just feeling a little tired, is all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gwen nodded in understanding as she helped her lady stand and turn around. She undid the laces of her dress with practiced fingers and slid it over her head, replacing the garment with a satin nightgown. “It seems like you got more gifts than usual this year. The master of ceremonies actually had to add another table for presents.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And how many hair brushes?” Morgana asked. The two always took guesses as to how many of the same gift she would receive. When they were children, it had been dolls, throughout their teenage years it had been ribbons, now the nobles of Camelot seemed to have decided that the king’s ward liked hair brushes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I counted five, but it could be more.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A new record, then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Actually,” Gwen started as she pulled something out of her dress pocket. “You do have one more present.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gwen, I told you not to get me anything,” Morgana scolded lightly. “I don’t want you wasting your money on me.” The noblewoman knew exactly how hard her maid worked and how little she was compensated for that work. The last thing she wanted was for Gwen to go out and buy her something that she could buy for herself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can decide how to spend my own money, Morgana,” Gwen pointed out with a fond roll of her eyes. “Besides, this gift really didn’t cost me anything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Without further delay, Gwen held up her hand to reveal a necklace. The chain was thin, but well made. A little glass vile dangled off it like a pendant, and Morgana could see the pressed, yellow, dandelions that were inside, held carefully in place with a cork top.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at the immaculately crafted necklace before her. She gaped at Gwen, completely awestruck. “Did you…” she trailed off. “Did you make that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gwen shifted nervously under her gaze. “Yeah, but it’s not a big deal if you don’t like it!” she said quickly. “The flowers are just something we picked together a couple years back, and I wanted to remember the day and, so I pressed them. And the chain was really easy to make with some of the scrap metal at my father’s forge, the vial was just someth-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana kissed her slowly, effectively ending her maid’s pointless rant. “I love it,” Morgana promised as she pulled away, taking the gift out of Gwen’s hands and admiring it. She turned around and pulled her hair to one side, allowing Gwen to fasten the chain around her neck. “I love <em>you,</em>” she added, emphasizing her point with a kiss to Gwen’s cheek. “Stay with me tonight?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course, my lady.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tomorrow, all the presents from the nobles would be brought up to Morgana’s chambers. She would have a mountain of expensive jewelry and perfumes and ribbons and brushes fit for a princess, but she doubted any of those gifts would compare to Gwen’s.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After all, nobody could compare to Gwen as far as Morgana was concerned.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>